This is an ongoing study of nutrition in an elderly population. Work in the previous year focused on the effect of nutritional supplements on blood levels of vitamins. Assays for vitamin A and E were developed and applied to two previous years of stored serum samples from this population and we continue to apply these assays to more serum samples.